onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reverie
Reverie According to Hatchan, the world council that Neptune was allowed to participate in is called Reverie. I'm guessing since Hatchan refered to Neptune specifically in this regard that he was refering to the Council of Kings. Should the page be moved? 17:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Since Reverie was mentioned again in chapter 621, I feel like I should bring this up again. According to the t/n from chapter 620, the proper name for the Council of Kings is Reverie. 23:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Neptune should be in this list right? Yountoryuu (talk) 23:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Not yet. Right now the Ryugu Kingdom only has the paperwork filled out. They have yet to submit it and be formally admitted. 07:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Timing How does the time align for the reveries? The article refers to eight years ago, but is that eight years ago from the start of the series, or eight years ago post time skip? Which would mean either there's a reverie in two years, or maybe sometime in the near future. Rayfire (talk) 23:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I believe the 8 years is post-timeskip. And yes that means there will be a Reverie soon. 23:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Origin of the Reverie Is it possible that the Reverie is based on the UN? Cdavymatias (talk) 10:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Explain yourself, please. AngelYaelVenegas (talk) 15:47, November 1, 2017 (UTC)Ángel I say this because they are different nations that come together. Should we mention it in the Trivia?Cdavymatias (talk) 17:38, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any basis for this? I've never heard about nations in OP. AngelYaelVenegas (talk) 19:33, November 1, 2017 (UTC)Ángel It's a very loose connection. You could say the same of the EU, or the Commonwealth, or literally any mutual alliance of nations in history for common economic goals. Not good enough for trivia. 20:42, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I was referring to that both on Earth and in the World of OP, they are nations from all over the planet that come together. But you're right, we should ask Oda first. XD Cdavymatias (talk) 15:24, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Well... Reverie has an advisory role with in the World Government. Similar to United Nations with real life's World government Capitán Noot (talk) 11:32, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Judge and vinsmokes can not be placed as former there hasnt been confimred they were removedTo love this (talk) 05:56, May 2, 2018 (UTC) "The" Is it Reverie or the Reverie? We didn't have the the for a while and I'm seeing it now, making me think there will be consistency issues down the line. I personally think we should drop the and make it just Reverie. You don't say you're going to the Disneyland. 07:12, May 5, 2018 (UTC) I don't think I get what you're trying to say. "Reverie" is a term to describe the meeting of the kings, not a location like Disneyland. The kings go to the reverie at Mariejois. Rhavkin (talk) 08:44, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Levely It says on a flag that it is called Levely? Should we change the name? Meshack (talk) 17:10, May 28, 2018 (UTC) You mean the one behind Sterry? Looks like "Reverie" to me. Just look carefully, and you can tell they're "R"s. JouXIII (talk) 20:05, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Picture for reference. It defiantly say "Levely", but there is a possibility that there is an upcoming character with that name so maybe it would be best to wait a while. Rhavkin (talk) 20:36, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it’s probably another Kingdom for all we know.Observer Supreme 21:03, May 28, 2018 (UTC) I agree that it's best not to dictate the name based on a background flag, and I'm also of the mind that I'm not certain whether those are Ls or Rs. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:14, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Kaido. Engrish raises some questions. I say wait for the volume release. 03:21, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Romanized in Chapter 908 as "Lev Ely". Time for a change. Rhavkin (talk) 05:49, June 15, 2018 (UTC) What are the chances that the space is to keep it from getting lost in between the two pages? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 06:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) 0% Rhavkin (talk) 06:58, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Pretty weird for Oda to make it two words. "Lev Ely" wouldn't even be pronounced "reveri" in Japanese, it would be "rebu eri". Will-O-Wisp (talk) 08:30, June 15, 2018 (UTC) He didn't. It's one word, "Levely". Dragonus Nesha (talk) 08:36, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Better to just wait for volume release since that's clearly Engrish. SeaTerror (talk) 08:44, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Goddammit, ST. You beat me to it. :Nesha ~ There's a space in "Lev Ely". Note the kerning. :Everyone else ~ The volume release is the best solution. Having it romanized as "Lev Ely" yet is spelled with a small "ェ" character beside the "ヴ" makes the romanization BS.